Horticultural systems utilize light sources that emit light of various wavelengths to encourage plant growth. Generally, in the context of horticultural applications light is measured in terms of irradiance, which is the flux of radiant energy per unit area. A common unit for measuring irradiance is micromoles per square meter per second (μmol/m2−s). Light sources used in horticultural applications are set to emit light with a certain irradiance depending on a number of factors, including the type of plant that is being grown and the distance between the light sources and the plant bed.